1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems in general and more particularly to a combination keylock device and securing device for a computer system housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Personal computer (PC) systems, such as the International Business Machines (IBM) compatible PC systems, include desk top, floor standing, or portable versions. A typical PC system includes a processor, associated memory such as a RAM, control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices often include floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, network capability cards, terminal devices, modems, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and other mass storage devices such as tape drives and DVDs.
A housing for a computer system may include a door which when opened, allows access to the components in the interior of the housing. In some computer system housings, it is desirable that the door be locked in a closed position in order to inhibit access to the interior of the computer system housing so as to prevent the unauthorized removal of computer system components located in the computer system housing. A keylock device is one mechanism used to lock a door to a frame structure of a computer system housing wherein access to the interior can be limited to only those individuals with access to a compatible key.
With a computer system housing having a keylock for locking the door to the housing frame structure, it is often desirable to have a securing device or devices to secure the door to the frame structure in a closed position without having to lock the door with the key. For those operations that require frequent opening and closing of the door, it is desirable to secure the door to the computer system housing in a closed position without having the extra steps of unlocking and locking the door with each entry.
Typically, securing devices such as ball studs, snaps, clips, hooks, or latches attached to the door and/or housing frame structure allow a door to be secured to the housing frame simply by the motion of moving the door to a closed or secured position with respect to the frame and, in some structures, also allow for the unsecuring of the door by moving the door away from the closed or secured position. When the door is secured to the housing frame structure in a closed or secured position, the door is not allowed to swing freely away from the closed position.
Typically, the locking device and the securing devices of a computer system housing are implemented by separate structures. However, because of limited space requirements of a computer system housing, what is needed is a structure to perform both functions.